narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
HonōShi Uchiha
HonōShi Uchiha (炎死うちは, Uchiha HonōShi) is a Jonin-level shinobi from Konohagakure and one of the few surviving Uchiha clan members. He is also a descendant of Obito Uchiha. Background When HonōShi was young, his father and mother were killed by Itachi Uchiha during the Uchiha Clan Massacre, leaving him with no one but his brother, Kuroku to take care of him. To get HonōShi's mind off thier parent's death, Kuroku began to teach him how to defend himself and survive on his own. One day while fishing for thier dinner, HonōShi and Kuroku are attacked by a pack of wild dogs, Kuroku jumps to protect his younger brother but is quickly ravaged by the wild dogs. HonōShi manages to hit the dogs with a large stick, but not before his brother is fataly wounded. Upon seeing his brothers blood all over his hands and hearing his last words, HonōShi's sadness erupts into a fog of rage and he awakes his Sharingan and to kills the pack of wild dogs. Now exhausted from his newly discovered ability, HonōShi starts to black out but not before noticing a faint figure of a man in the distant with what resembled Sharingan eyes. Ater a few hours HonōShi awakes in the Konohagakure hostpital and immediately remembers what had happen hours earlyer, He rushes to the the medical nin in hopes that they could save his brother but sadly he is informed that it was to late. Later that day while roaming the streets of Konohagakure , HonōShi is aproched by a Jonin who is concerned at why he was walking the streets so late in the night, HonōShi then explains the death of his clan, parents, and older brother and tells the man he has no home. The man then tells HonōShi his name is Chibuza and that he could come and live with him. HonōShi readily acceptes and begins his new life with his new sensei. Chibuza then trained HonōShi in the ways of the shinobi, as well as every fighting technique that he knew. After graduating from the academy with top marks at age 8, Chibuza felt it was time to teach HonōShi the techniques used by his battle-adept clan. Chibuza noted that even by his clan's standards, HonōShi's chakra is especially strong, allowing him to quickly master jutsu such as Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, and many Sharingan based Genjutsu. Over the years HonōShi constantly trained to surpass his sensei and Chibuza eventually entered HonōShi in the Chuunin exam in which he passed and was promoted to Chuunin at age 13. It was during this time that Chibuza had told HonōShi about the Sharingan's second stage, the Mangekyo Sharingan. Chibuza then goes on to explaine the power that the Mangekyo Sharingan grants its weilder.As Chibuza speaks he starts to gives off a dark and evil vibe and HonōShi, who now starts to question his relationship with his sensei, asked him of how he got this information, in which Chibuza replies that he was trained by an Uchiha shinobi that possessed the Mangekyo Sharingan. When asked what happened to his master, Chibuza states his master was robbed of his eyes and burned to a crisp. Although feeling this story was not all truth, HonōShi left the matter alone howerver the truth would come to the light just days later. For the next few days HonōShi would notice how his sensei was becoming more and more self centered, and how obsessed he was about HonōShi awakening his Mangekyo Sharingan. One day while returning from a mission HonōShi decides to confront his master on his recent behavior. He is surprised when Chibuza revealed himself as one of the few Uchiha clan survivors and even more shocked at the words he would here next. Chibuza then tells HonōShi the truth about his past and why he took HonōShi in. He explaines that he was the one who killed his sensei and took his eyes after becoming blind due to an illness. he also tells HonōShi that he was the man he had saw during his brother's death. Chibuza further explaines that he summoned the wild dogs to attack him and his brother and that them meeting that night was all an elaborate plan to get him to become stronger and awaken his Mangekyo Sharingan so that he could steal his eyes and gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. HonōShi now confused and deeply hurt of the knowledge that Chibuza was not the friend and sensei he imagined him to be, coupled with Chibuka's role in Kurok's's death, awakens his Mangekyo Sharingan, much to Chibuza's satisfaction. Chibuza then atttempts to take HonōShi's eyes by casting a seires of Genjutsu but is ultimately overwhelmed by HonōShi's amazing ability to cast a Genjutsu within a Genjutsu forcing Chibuza to rely on his Fire Release techniues which caused the surronding forest to burn. The Konoha ANBU, now aware of the battle at hand appeared and trys to stop Chibuza but are quickly dispatched with the help of Amaterasu. As more ANBU show up, HonōShi manages to cast Tsukuyomi on Chibuza just before his Mangekyo Sharingan deactivates giving the ANBU just enough time to deliver a critical blow and foil Chibuza's planes. HonōShi is then returned to the village and dropped off inside the Konohagakure hostpital. After awaking 4 days later, HonōShi is promoted to Jonin rank and became well-known among the village for the extensive use of his Sharingan. He eventually joined the Konoha ANBU but after 7 mounths left for unknown reasons, but he still holds connections with his ANBU squad. Years later, at the age of 18, HonōShi leaves the village to train in the art of Senjutsu. Appearance HonōShi bears a striking resemblance to his ancestor Obito Uchiha having his dark eyes and black, spiky hair. He wears a black and blue shirt with white undersleeves and a Uchiha clan crest on the back. He also wears black pants, a white belt, black sandels and fingerless gloves, and a red Leaf village headband. While in the village and off missions HonōShi's formal wear is a simple t-shirt and pants. Personality HonōShi's personality is aptly displayed through his lazy and languid way of life. Because of his laid-back demeanour HonōShi is very lazy. He is also regularly late for appointments and meetings, making obvious excuses just like Obito. However, when duty calls, HonōShi can have a strong moral compass and sense of commitment towards his comrades. Even though, by his own testimony, he is carefree and emotionless, he would still sacrifice himself and face almost certain death, for the sake of his friends and/or villagers without a second thought. Athough wery lazy, HonōShi is very observant. He pays a lot of attention to detail, allowing him to quickly notice if something is not as it appears. He also cared deeply for his brother Kuroku. Abilities As a member of the Uchiha clan, HonōShi is a very skilled shinobi, evidenced by the speed he rose through the ninja ranks; he graduated from the Academy at age 8, become a Chuunin at age 13, a jonin at 16, and had a short tenure as an ANBU. During his career he copied various of jutsu with the help of his Sharingan. His great instincts, battle prowess, and powerful chakra, along with his Sharingan mastery makes him a difficulty foe to face in battle. Dojutsu Sharingan HonōShi's most distinguishing ability is his Sharingan, which upon activating he immediately used it with great ease, despite it being his first time using it. Having fully developed and mastering it by the time he was promoted to chunin, his Sharingan allows him to copy nearly any technique used against him, see through most deception, give hypnotic suggestions, perform powerful Genjutsu, and predict his opponent's movements. He is especially praised for his great skills with Genjutsu and can even cast them by merely looking into ones eyes. He can also cast a Genjutsu inside an opponent's Genjutsu. Mangekyo Sharingan HonōShi is one of the few members in the clan's history that was able to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan which grantes him access to powerful techniques such as Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu that traps an opponent's mind in an illusory world, torturing them for long periods of time, and Amaterasu, a ninjutsu which allowes him to create black flames, that he can direct by moving his eye, to burn through anything in its path. He is also able to use Susanoo, a technique that uses both eyes to manifest itself as a spectral being to help attack and defend aginst his opponets. The strongest of his Mangekyo Sharingan's techniques is Kamiumi. This technique allowed him to enter a person's mind and trap them in a bottemless pit filled with the flames of Amaterasu, causing a never ending circle of agony and pain. Despite his mastery of the Mangekyo Sharingan's techniques, HonōShi sufferes greatly from its side effects. Each of the techniques bestowed by his Mangekyo Sharingan requires vast amounts of chakra to perform, and they leave HonōShi fatigued afterwards. Nature Transformations HonōShi is capable of using a great variety of fire, lightning, and wind techniques. His signature moves were techniques that involved the usage of birds, able to summon a large flock of them and use them in both in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Like many members of the Uchiha clan, HonōShi could use Fire Release techniques including the clan's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and is able to infuse kunais with fire. HonōShi is also shown to use Wind Release techniques such as creating massive waves of wind and pressurised wind bullets. HonōShi can also manipulate Lightning Release nature having mastered it to create many new techniques of said type, most of these revolving around his sensei's techniques, which he has refined drasticly. After adjusting to his Mangekyo Sharingan powers, HonōShi has showed the ability to use the advanced Fire Release known as the Blaze Release; an element that draws its power from Amaterasu unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames that incinerates everything that reflects in his eyesight. Ninjutsu HonōShi is well-versed in weapons use such as kunai and shuriken as well as wire strings and short swords. In his youth he was able to perfectly strike a set of multiple targets with little ease. Summoning Technique It is revealed that HonōShi's animal-oriented techniques are based on the usage of birds and thus he is able to summon birds of all sizes, forms, and species. Chakra Prowess Being from the Uchiha clan, HonōShi is shown to have exceptionally strong and large amount of chakra. At age 6, he was already able to awaken his Sharingan. He can also use many highly chakra-consuming techniques several times a day able to use four Mangekyo Sharingan techniques without becoming visably exhausted. Chibuza noted that with the development of his Sharingan HonōShi's chakra had grow even more potent. Taijutsu Although not his favoured combat skill, HonōShi's Taijutsu is at a very high level. With his Sharingan, he is able to copy several of his opponet's moves. Under Chibuza's tutelage, he improved his Taijutsu further by copying Chibuza's Swift Fist-style roughly surpassing Chibuza's combat skills and speed in three weeks. He also shows a high level of speed and reflexes. His speed and proficiency with the Body Flicker Technique is also on a considerably high-level, able to easily cut his opponents off without them noticing or coveing wide gaps in the blink of an eye, giving his foes no time to react. Trivia • HonōShi's name has two interpretable meanings. Combining the words Honō (炎, flame) and Shi (死, death), • If HonōShi had a Databook page, it would say: • HonōShi's hobbies are sleeping and fishing. • HonōShi wishes to fight Itachi Uchiha. • HonōShi's favorites foods are chicken, pork, and fish. His least favorites are carrots, onion, and anything green. • HonōShi's favourite word is "comrade" (仲間, Nakama). • HonōShi bears striking resemblance to Obito Uchiha. • HonōShi shares many things with Obito Uchiha, including his Birthdate, Bloodtype, Clan, and overall appearance.